


Noble Image

by PumpkinCocoa



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Chrom and Frederick aren't gay, Chrom and Frederick team up on Robin, F/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Robin Sandwich, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, maybe I'll put more pairings in later who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinCocoa/pseuds/PumpkinCocoa
Summary: The peaceful life that Chrom promised Robin after the war is finally here. In the midst of enjoying themselves as newlyweds, they start discovering each other's "preferences"... and Frederick is caught in the crossfire!





	1. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick makes an accidental discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been nervous to start a Fire Emblem fic, but I've thrown caution to the wind with this one. Robin's look is her default (this is where I'd put my female Robin amiibo.... IF I HAD ONE!!!). It's gonna be longer and much less G-rated than my last fic. If you decide you want to draw fanart of this fic my only rule is that I need to see it. Hope you enjoy!

Frederick’s face reddened. He used to be quite candid about Chrom’s nudity; vaguely recalling a poster. It wasn’t until he mistakenly walked in on his Lord’s “private time” with Robin, now his Lady, that he started to feel self conscious. 

 

The sight of Robin, long silver hair undone and flowing around her flushed face, gently covering her exposed breasts, may also have played a part. She was on her back, lying on the large oak desk, and Chrom was over her, muscles tensed, hands gripping her soft hips, beads of sweat all over his body. 

 

Shortly before, word from the Ylissean borders came back and Frederick was eager to look over the reports. He went to the private study for the quiet, but it would have been a plus if Chrom were already there, so he wouldn’t have to go searching for him later. In a bizarre twist of fate, Chrom was also “studying.”

 

No sooner did he open the door than the two spilled over into climax. Even if they tried to hold back, something about the door opening and the adrenaline rush sent it right over the edge. The three of them then tried to negotiate awkward eye contact.

 

Frederick, clearing his throat and excusing himself, hurriedly gathered up the reports that had started to slip from his hands and exited the room. 

 

Chrom and Robin exchanged looks, and then started to clean up. 

 

“I’m sorry,” started Chrom, “I should have locked it, but we were in such a hurry--”

 

Robin, guiltily, cut him off: “I knew he was coming.”

 

Chrom stared at her for a moment, reading her expression. Of course she would have known, it was well within her abilities. He thought about it carefully.

 

“Did you want that to happen?” He asked.

 

Robin averted her eyes, fidgeting.

 

“I mean, I didn’t plan for it, if that’s what you’re asking,”

 

He was watching her, still, with as neutral a face as he could muster. 

 

“But you didn’t stop it.”

 

Robin covered her face. She was having trouble explaining what made the initial thought so tantalizing; what feeling of hers let it be realized. She was feeling more and more embarrassed as those seconds ticked by, hoping she hadn’t upset Chrom, hoping things were still alright.

Chrom lifted her hands and held them with a smile. A pretty cheeky smile. Robin was utterly confused and her eyebrows twisted up. Chrom shuffled closer to her, kissing her on the cheek, and beginning to whisper into her ear. 

 

“I have a proposition for you.”

 

* * *

 

Frederick, after escaping the encounter, darted back to his room and locked the door behind him. The reports were thrown onto his desk and he started to pace, blood still pumping. The scene had left him utterly perturbed. After wearing some circles into his carpet he sat down on his bed, holding his own head up with elbows propped on his legs. That was when it registered: he was fully erect.

 

He stared down at the bulge in his trousers, hoping it hadn’t been noticed earlier. Calming down, but still hesitant, he reached down and unbuttoned his pants, letting his unwanted affliction hit the open air. He sighed, trying to collect himself, and laid onto his back. He started a slow stroke.

 

It was recently that everything mellowed out for them in Ylisse. Chrom and Robin must have been married only a month ago. Frederick oversaw the ceremony with an immense pride. Chrom was his Lord and best friend. He couldn’t have imagined a better choice for Chrom than Robin, who displayed her unwavering loyalty time and time again. Frederick felt that Robin had quickly become one of his closest friends as well. In the first week of their marriage, Frederick had trouble switching from “Robin” to “My Lady,” although she insisted the latter was unnecessary. 

 

In the recesses of his mind, he always wanted her. 

 

Frederick pleasured himself, recalling the mental image of her splayed out on the desk in the study. He grunted when he came; it was stronger than usual.

 

Then, the guilt washed over him. Even thinking about his Lady in such a way felt to him like betraying Chrom. He tried hard to suppress these feelings for so long- perhaps even before he realized that they were there. He changed his trousers and laid back again, drifting into a fitful sleep. 

 

The 5’o clock chime from the old grandfather clock in his room roused him, and he somberly prepared himself for the 5:30 dinner that was held almost every evening. He hoped that, with Lissa’s presence, dinner would pass by uneventfully.

 

* * *

 

“Out with Maribelle…?” 

 

Frederick adjusted his cravat nervously. 

 

He and Chrom were seated in the smaller of the castle’s dining rooms. Since it used to be mainly Emmeryn, Chrom, Lissa, and himself, using one of the larger dining halls for banquets seemed too extravagant for regular use. Then, since the war, Emmeryn had left them and Robin had filled something of a void, if not just a seat at their humble table. 

 

“Yes, she told me this morning that she’d be staying the night there. I thought you heard already?” said Chrom.

 

Frederick kicked himself mentally for forgetting such a crucial detail. He nodded slowly to Chrom, who was just starting a beer. It would be just the three of them: him, Chrom, and Robin.

 

“... will Milady be joining us…?” Frederick started, but almost regretted as soon as he did. 

 

“No,” Chrom replied, matter-of-factly. Then he took another sip of beer and started talking again. “She thought it would be best if it were just you and me, so we could have a chance to talk.”

 

Frederick gulped. He knew the talk was coming but he wasn’t expecting it so soon. It felt like just yesterday that he was giving Chrom “the talk,” and now the tables had completely turned. He stood up from his seat and gave Chrom a bow.

 

“My Lord, I deeply apologize for the… intrusion, this morning, and I hope that you and my Lady can forgive me…”

 

Chrom laughed lightly and motioned for Frederick to sit down. He obliged. 

 

“Frederick.” 

 

“Yes, my Lord?”

 

“After dinner, there’s somewhere I’d like you to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Do you like cliffhangers? :3c If you have suggestions for future chapters, let me know in the comments.


	2. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom has a surprise waiting for Robin tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bangs fists on table, chanting* SMUT! SMUT! SMUT!

Robin twisted around on the bed. Despite Chrom’s gentle, naive exterior, she discovered fairly quickly that he was a hungering beast in the bedroom. He had set her up naked, on her back, and bound by the wrists with some leather cuffs he “just had lying around.” The cuffs were secured to the headboard, and he thoughtfully slipped a pillow under her head. Chrom talked earlier about a possible arrangement- one that she thought would only work out in her tactical imagination. She supposed this setup was the consolation prize, but definitely not a disappointing one. 

 

“When are you going to touch me?” She whined, getting impatient watching Chrom walk around their bedroom, going through drawers and chests.

 

“Soon! I just have one more thing….. Aha!” he exclaimed, pulling a long black piece of fabric out of the drawer.

 

She watched him until he slunk behind her and tied the blindfold on. When he did, she felt the rest of her senses start to heighten slowly but surely. She couldn’t see anything- neither in front of her nor through her power of sight. Her excitement grew, rubbing her thighs together in a feeble attempt for some release.

 

“Will you touch me now…?” She cooed, ready and waiting.

 

“I actually have one other thing,” he said.

 

Before she could really question him she heard the door click open, then closed. There were footsteps. Chrom was still sitting next to her on the bed undoing his pants.

 

“Chrom…?” Robin asked somewhat nervously, twisting around in vain for some coverage.

 

Chrom knew he would show up. Their dinner discussion went much further than apologies and regrets. He’d always known that Frederick had something in his heart (and loins, for that matter) for Robin, and earlier today Robin seemed, on some level, to reciprocate. Chrom trusted Frederick with everything in his life, and that included his wife Robin. If he was going to do this with anyone, it would be Frederick. 

 

Pushing the pillow out from behind her and lifting her gently, Chrom slid himself  underneath Robin’s body. 

 

“Chrom, is that--..? Aah!”

 

Chrom didn’t let Robin finish her question. He grabbed her breasts, pinching and tugging on her nipples. Frederick started to sweat, loosening his collar. Robin’s gentle moans at Chrom’s teasing had him hard already. 

 

Chrom would kiss her neck and nibble her ears, watching Frederick slowly undress, not letting his eyes off of Robin. She could feel the stare, even through her blindfold, and tried to cover herself with her feet. Chrom lowered his hands to her butt and slid them up the back of her thighs, holding her right behind the knees and spreading her out for Frederick to see in full view. She was dripping wet, and puckering. Robin squirmed as Chrom began positioning his hard, lubricated cock against her butthole; rubbing it in circles.

 

“C-Chrom--” she begged, embarrassment in her voice. She only got wetter.

 

Frederick, naked, stroked his member while he crept over to the edge of the bed. Chrom spread her wider, almost pushing himself in, and then pulling away. Frederick gave him a brief pleading look, one last verification that this was all okay, and Chrom gave him a nod and a devilish grin. In a very slow, deliberate thrust, Chrom nestled his cock in her ass. She wailed. 

 

They had done some anal play before but this was the first time he’d penetrated her. She squirmed against her bindings and Chrom’s toned body, his grip tightening on the backs of her knees. When she stopped wiggling around, he gave her another thrust. She whimpered.

 

Frederick couldn’t take it anymore. He crawled on top of her, taking one of her knees, and Chrom’s free hand went straight back to her nipple. 

 

“F-Frederick…? Mmh-” She managed between whimpers.

 

Frederick leaned down to kiss her, muffling moans as he slid his fingers in and out of her slick opening. Her reactive thrusts resulted in a few strokes of Chrom’s dick in her other hole. She and Chrom both groaned. Pulling his fingers out and his head back, Frederick licked some of her wetness off of his fingers before taking her other knee in his hand; giving Chrom full reign of her soft breasts.

 

Robin’s breathing escalated. The feeling of being stretched wide open, of Chrom inside her, of him tweaking her nipples and kissing her neck from below, it was almost too much- and then Frederick positioned himself at her opening, and slid right in. His cock felt massive and she was already full to bursting. She let out a loud moan.

 

Frederick started thrusting into her; in and out; once he found his rhythm, Chrom began his thrusts as well, timing them opposite to Frederick’s. They both grunted. She was clenching both of them tightly while she vocalized. They were glad to be the only ones home tonight.

 

Her holes were being stretched to their limits; the thin membrane between them being rubbed from both sides. The louder Robin got, the sooner they all knew they couldn’t hold on for much longer. First Robin came; hips bucking and contracting wildly. The pressure on each of their cocks was the final straw for both of the guys. Frederick pulled out and came all over her bare stomach, while Chrom pumped her ass full of cum. Frederick dizzily stepped back and found an armchair to slump into, while Chrom and Robin laid in place, heaving. 

 

Eventually, Chrom got up from under her for cleanup. Chrom was about to wipe down Robin’s stomach for her when Frederick jumped up and snatched the towel from him, insisting he should do it. Robin sighed. Chrom undid her blindfold and bondage, gently rubbing her wrists before lowering them back down to her. She looked at them both, still very pink in the face, and unsure of what to say.

 

Frederick was getting his pants back on and the silence between the three of them was becoming deafening.

 

“Why don’t you sleep in our bed tonight?” Suggested Chrom.

 

Frederick was still flustered, looking back and forth between Chrom’s reassuring smile and Robin’s dark vulnerable eyes. He took a deep breath.

 

“My Lord, under ordinary circumstances I would think it inappropriate,” he said, clearing his throat, “but these are definitely not.”

 

With some nervous smiles, the lights were turned off and the sheets pulled up over three partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I proofread these chapters I get into an endless editing cycle and post nothing, so this is what you get. What do you want to see next???


	3. Adornments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists deal with some real life after a night of fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dully chanting* plot... plot.... plot..........

Frederick woke up first the next morning, as he usually did. He was alarmed for a minute or so before he remembered what had taken place the night before, and then it turned into a calm existential crisis. Their musings before sleep concerned the “arrangement:” Frederick was free to have sex with Robin independently, as long as it was at her request. He thought about it in a panic while he snuck out of bed and gathered his clothes (careful, of course, to make sure his Lord and Lady were properly tucked in). A half-asleep Robin watched him leave the room through lidded eyes, and went back to sleep.

 

He rubbed his temples the whole way back to his quarters. The first matter at hand was the smell on his body- completely unmistakable- it had to go. He locked his door and ran a hot bath while he took his clothes off from yesterday. The water steamed appealingly. He dumped a generous amount of aromatic soap into the tub and watched it bubble up. Typically he wouldn’t use such extravagant things that were supplied to him, and the things Lissa had imported for the castle bathrooms had piled up in his private one over the years, but he needed to smell fresh today. Not like the animal he was. 

 

Sinking into a piping hot bath and being enveloped in lavender bubbles helped set his thoughts straight. He sighed, leaning back and letting himself soak. He tried to reason with himself. Since last night, he knew things couldn’t perfectly fit back to the way they were before. It seemed logical enough that he should just accept the facts of the matter. Things would be different now. 

 

“But Gods, what would Emmeryn think…?” he mumbled to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

He shook the thought from his mind, it proving too much for him. Despite what she might think, he was glad she would never hear of it. His loyalty was to the royal family, and it definitely felt like an affront to her for him to be participating in such depravity. But on the other hand, Chrom was the new Exalt, and his loyalty to Chrom was higher than any. He had a duty to Robin, as well, and maybe that included their new activities. After all, it wasn’t Frederick who suggested any of it, it may as well have been an order from the royal family. He also considered for a minute that it could have been anyone that they invited, or ordered, or whatever. He felt proud for a very brief moment that it was him they trusted enough to do that with. Then he remembered Lissa.

 

He sat up straight in the tub, staring at the wall. What about Lissa? The Shepherds? What if any of them found out? They mustn’t. He made an iron resolve not to let anything slip. He knew Robin could keep her mouth shut, too, but he had some concerns about Chrom- especially if he was drinking. This was quickly turning into another chore for Frederick, it would seem. 

 

But he remembered the look on Robin’s face last night. Partially covered, but clearly in total bliss. Chrom seemed rather pleased with it all too. He never imagined he’d have such a view of her, either. And her skin…

 

He sank nose-deep into the water and blew quiet bubbles. It wasn’t a totally bad arrangement, though it had its drawbacks. He’d just have to take it as it was. 

 

Frederick soaked and scrubbed until he was sufficiently fresh. He put on his clothes, then padding, and then his armor. Taking a detour around the hallway containing the royal bedchamber, he exited the castle and made his way to the stables. Since Lissa had stayed the night elsewhere, he intended to pick her up this morning and escort her back to the castle. After all, there were some important matters that needed to be discussed today. 

 

* * *

 

Robin rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face into a feather pillow and groaning. 

 

“I know,” said Chrom, fresh out of the bath himself and getting dressed in front of the mirror. “I don’t like these big public royal events either, but your coronation is important.”

 

When she came back to life she didn’t realize a coronation ball was in the agenda. Otherwise she might have given it a second thought. 

 

“I know it’s  _ important…  _ but can’t we just… not?” Robin grumbled, peeking out from the pillow.

 

Chrom chuckled as he adjusted the straps on his spaulder. He’d recently gotten a new cape made, at Frederick’s request. He had to admit that the clean edge looked much more presentable than his old tattered cape that he usually wore on the field. The old one still hung in his closet, though, as it had too much sentimental value for him to get rid of.

 

He remembered his own coronation. It was a miserable time in his life, with Robin still gone and the weight of the kingdom on his shoulders. She already knew how hard it was for everyone without her- despite some of them sharing their feelings, it was evident from the way she was greeted back. He looked at her through the mirror while he primped.

 

“What’s a little coronation ball compared to what you’ve done in your life?” He posited. “Compared to what you did last night?”

 

His thought was interrupted by the pillow hitting his head with considerable force and deadly accuracy.

 

“Ssh!” 

 

Chrom laughed. “No one’s around!”

 

Robin, now sitting up, rolled her eyes at him. He tossed the pillow back onto the bed while she begrudgingly started her own morning routine. He was right about no one being around. The servants in the castle were all busy preparing for the coronation (though she hated calling them servants). The main halls had to be cleaned and furnished right down to the napkin rings, so it was all hands on deck in the other parts of the castle. 

 

“Chrom,” she said, sounding serious. 

 

He turned around to face her properly, slightly concerned. 

 

Robin continued. “Are you sure about this… thing we’re doing? I don’t want you to feel like you’re not enough for me, you really are--”

 

“I’m sure.” He said with a confident smile. “You’re my life. I trust you completely. And I trust Frederick with my life- and that’s you!”

 

It made Robin smile, lips pursed to hold back a laugh. She meant to have a more somber conversation, but Chrom didn’t have any more room in his life for unhappiness. He just wouldn’t let it in.

 

“If either of you want to stop, you can stop, and if I start feeling like I don’t want to do it anymore, I’ll say something,” he said. “There’s no need for it to hurt anybody. And I had fun.”

 

“I had fun too,” she said, blushing a little when she thought about it. “Do you think Frederick had fun?”

 

Chrom grinned at her. “If only you saw the face he was making. I’d say he had a lot of fun.”

 

Robin finally let out a giggle. 

 

“I’m going to head out now,” said Chrom, heading for the door.

 

She walked over to him and gave him a kiss. He had some important meetings to go to today. She knew they’d probably keep him tied up until dinnertime. Usually they both were fairly busy with their sovereign duties, so she was used to it, but her daze from last night was starting to wear off as she was dragged back into reality. 

 

“Have a good day,” she said. 

 

“You too!” 

 

* * *

 

On the horse ride to Maribelle’s family manor, Frederick thought fondly of his times with Robin during the war. There was the whole “bear meat” thing. It gave him a good chuckle. He smiled all the way to the front gate, a few feet behind which Maribelle and Lissa were talking over tea by the rose bushes. Frederick rapped his fingers on the wrought iron gate.

 

“Frederick!” Lissa exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

 

Maribelle followed her to the gate and opened it for them.

 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Maribelle. I hope she wasn’t too much trouble,” said Frederick politely. 

 

Lissa scoffed.

 

Maribelle smiled. “Nonsense, we need to do this more often!”

 

Frederick pulled Lissa up onto his horse. They said their farewells and the pair made their way back to the castle. Lissa graciously caught Frederick up on the latest beauty and fashion trends during the ride. Although it wasn’t a particular area of interest, Frederick made sure he listened well.

 

“What is Robin wearing to the ball? Has she decided yet?” Lissa asked, hoping someone filled in for her yesterday, the only day she wasn’t there to ask Robin about the dress.

 

“I believe she’s still reluctant about the whole thing,” answered Frederick.

 

He listened to Robin’s complaints already. It was pretty well-known around the castle and among the Shepherds that Robin didn’t like all the attention. Lissa pouted.

 

“I wish she’d at least pick a color…” she grumbled.

 

“Can I trust you with a secret, Lissa?” said Frederick, eyes forward, face stern.

 

She nodded.

 

“Since the ball is so soon, Chrom asked me to put the order in for something so it would be ready in time.”

 

Lissa’s eyes sparkled. “What did you order!? You have to tell me!!!”

 

Frederick smirked as they rode into the castle town. He ignored Lissa’s tugging at him in favor of stopping at the tailor’s shop and waiting for her to realize what was going on. Once she did, she nearly leapt off of the horse and bolted in. She bounced on her toes while frederick secured his horse and walked in. The head seamstress greeted them warmly.

 

“Lady Lissa, Sir Frederick, I take it you’ve come to pick up the royal order?” she said, giving each of them a curtsey. 

 

“YES!!!” Lissa said. She nearly exploded.

 

The seamstress went into the back room, where briefly they could see tables and dress forms and the other seamstresses and seamsters working on other projects. She came out shortly after with a wooden box. Frederick graciously took it from her, holding hit high above Lissa’s head before she could snatch it. They thanked her and left a generous tip, and Frederick had to play keepaway for the remainder of the ride.

 

* * *

 

Robin sat at her desk, tapping a dry quill. She was given her own study through a secret door in the library, and came here frequently. Though the war was over, there was still plenty of work to be done. Frequently, Robin would be sent the results of the patrol reports after they’d gone through Frederick, and she would send back plans and diagrams for future courses of action. Today, though, her distractions were making it hard to work. 

 

Her mind flipped between the coronation ball and her devious new lifestyle. The ball was quickly approaching and preparations were largely out of her hands. Most things about the coronation would just be done as tradition dictated, but she apparently had control over the dress she was to wear. She looked down at her shirt and… trousers. Despite becoming part of the royal family, Robin didn’t dress like it. She was content to sit in the library in pants and oversized shirts and coats. That was the other issue: she didn’t like the public eye. 

 

Right when she began to think about the eyes she really liked on her, there was a polite knock on the door. And then, about a second later, a few loud bangs.

 

“Come in..?” She said, loud enough for whoever it was to hear. 

 

The door burst open as Lissa ran in, skirts barely squeezing through. Frederick was behind her, waiting outside the door with an apologetic look and a wooden box in his arm. Lissa was already pulling Robin out of her chair and dragging her out of the room before Robin could ask for an explanation. On the way to Lissa’s dressing room, Frederick took the liberty.

 

“Your dress for the coronation was finished today. Lissa would like to see you in it.” 

 

“What? Finished??” Robin asked, utterly confused. “Did I order one in my sleep?”

 

“Well,” Frederick coughed, “it was getting close to the deadline, and we wanted to give the shop time to make it…”

 

Lissa, with fire in her eyes, opened the door to her private dressing room and shoved Robin inside. Frederick paused by the door awkwardly until he was swept inside as well, and Lissa shuffled in after them and closed the door.

 

Frederick stood with his hands folded behind his back, facing the other direction, while Lissa dressed Robin behind a folding screen. The box opened and a wave of glittering violet poured out. As it was put on her she bit more and more anxiously on her lip. Lissa didn’t notice it while she buttoned up the back.

 

“This is just amazing on you, Robin!” Lissa squealed. “It’s so modern. It fits you perfectly!”

 

Robin idly touched the intricate purple gems on the dress as she stepped out in front of the mirrors. Lissa could hardly contain herself, pinning Robin’s hair into a bun and digging around for accessories.

 

“Frederick, you did such a great job with this order,” said Lissa. “People will be talking about this for months.”

 

He turned around, finally, to have a look. The dress was made to his specifications exactly, right down to the bead. It flared out at the bottom like a trumpet, shimmering as it slimmed back up to her hips, delicate floral patterns woven in. The beads hung from her neck and cascaded down her body, sparkling purple and silver. Her arms were left bare, although Lissa seemed to be searching for a bracelet. Robin looked almost upset.

 

“Robin..?” Frederick asked, concern growing on his face. “What’s the matter?”

 

Lissa stopped, snapping out of her tunnel vision to look at Robin’s expression for the first time. She covered her mouth, feeling guilty. Something was obviously troubling her.

 

“Purple?” Robin asked, gently touching the fabric.

 

“You look great in purple,” Lissa offered meekly.

 

“Doesn’t purple seem a little… sinister?” Robin mumbled. “Won’t the halidom just see me as a villain…?”

 

Frederick unthinkingly closed the gap between them, holding Robin’s shoulders tenderly. A light blush rose to her cheeks. 

 

“Absolutely not.” He said. 

 

The silent eye contact lasted a little too long then, and Frederick turned a little red before setting his hands down and taking a step back. He cleared his throat.

 

“You should never be ashamed of your past, my Lady, especially not after the sacrifices you’ve made.”

 

Lissa nodded reassuringly. 

 

Robin sighed and gave herself another look in the mirror. It was certainly a beautiful dress. It did fit her perfectly, too. (She was, after all, fitted for new clothes the day after her return to Ylisse, and the royal measurements were treasured.) She knew in her heart that she was just taking out her existing insecurities about ruling on the dress, and the dress did nothing wrong. 

 

“It’s lovely,” she conceded. “There’s nothing wrong with it.”

 

Lissa and Frederick smiled.

 

“But take this thing off of me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dress Robin is wearing: https://www.vogue.com/fashion-shows/pre-fall-2016/marchesa/slideshow/collection#26   
> It's from the Marchesa Pre-Fall collection from 2016. The purple one. 
> 
> I wanted to develop the characters some more this chapter, so I'm sorry for the lack of absolute sin. Next one, I promise.   
> I think Chrom is the hardest for me to write so he doesn't get as much screentime, but I'll fix that too. As always, hope you enjoyed, and feel free to comment or message me with things you'd like to see!


End file.
